


daisies perched upon your forehead

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Lazy Morning, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even loves Isak so much, this is literally just so many cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10325042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Even loves waking up next to Isak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in class bc I needed some cliched trope fics in my life
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Hearts Don't Break Around Here by Ed Sheeran, listen to that while reading to get an even more tooth-rotting effect. 
> 
> No I won't pay your dentist bills

Sunlight filters through the curtains, casting an orange glow across the room. Even's been awake for the past twenty minutes, on his side facing Isak. Isak was on his side facing Even, snoring softly and gripping the blanket up at his chin. Even smiles softly at the sight, torn between wanting to pull Isak into his chest and not wanting to disturb him. He decides he can keep his hands to himself for now, after all it's barely 8 o'clock and Isak will just be grumpy if he's woken up this early on a Sunday. 

Even snuggles further into the blanket, scooting barely closer. He can feel the warmth radiating off of Isak's body, he's so close. And apparently Isak senses the proximity because his hands reach out, gripping Even's tee shirt in his fingers. Even smiles and drops a light kiss to Isak's hair, barely a brush of his lips against the honey curls, and then slowly trails his fingers to meet Isak's iron grip on the fabric of his shirt. 

He loosens Isak's grip, and Isak's fingers give way under the gentle coaxing of Even's hand. Even laces their fingers together and, still asleep, Isak squeezes his hand. Even smiles again, and squeezes back, because Isak might be able to feel that, even if he's asleep. The younger boy snuffles and shifts to lay more on his back, still not letting go of Even's fingers. Even swipes his thumb over Isak's knuckles lightly, feeling the bump of his bones under the pad of his finger. 

“Staring is creepy,” Isak croaks, and Even just lets a lazy smile spread over his face. 

“Can you blame me?” Even asks, leaning over to press a slow, dry kiss to Isak's lips because they never go to sleep or wake up without a good morning/night kiss. Isak kisses back lazily, using his free hands to knot his fingers in the wisps of hair at the nape of Even's neck, keeping the lazy kiss from being too chaste. Even smiles into it, moving his free hand to rest over Isak's heart, counting the steady beat of it against Isak's bare chest. “Good morning.”

Isak hums, allowing Even to lay back down next to him. He drops Even's hand in favor of snuggling into Even's chest, their legs so tangled that Even can't tell who's limbs are who's, Isak's face nuzzling against his shirt. Even wraps his arms around Isak's waist, holding him there. “You smell good,” Isak whispers, his voice raspy and laced with sleep. It's easily the cutest thing Even's ever heard. 

Sleepy Isak holds a special place in Even's heart. He's always tactile, even when he's wide awake or stoned or drunk off his ass, but he's especially tactile when he's like this. Limbs heavy with the promise of sleep if he closes his eyes long enough, lips sated with gentle kisses, mind focusing on being as close to Even as possible. Sleepy Isak is cuddly and needy and clingy, and while Even likes when Isak is grumpy with a witty tongue and a happy giggly laugh, he secretly loves when Isak is like this. Soft, and cuddly, and open, and himself. 

Isak had never been an emotional type of guy, Even knew. At least not openly. He always kept such a stranglehold on his feelings, and sometimes Isak still did so, out of self defense or just pure habit. He'll still bite out snarky comments, he'll still roll his eyes if Even's being especially sappy, he'll still shrug off things that Even insists he can cry over. But what's different now is moments like these. Moments when Isak will go soft, will melt under Even's gentle touches, will let himself smile without hesitation, will kiss Even without looking around to see who may have noticed. He loves when Isak shows this side of himself because, in Even's opinion, this is the side of Isak that is closer to Isak's true self. And he counts himself lucky to be the firsthand witness of it. 

Even runs his hands over the small of Isak's back, over the dip of his hips but never going lower, because this isn't about that. “Do I?” He whispers, digs his fingers into the soft skin around Isak's waist. “I haven't brushed my teeth.”

“No,” Isak allows, “but you showered last night. And used Eskild's shampoo.”

“Don't be a snitch.”

“No, 'm not,” Isak yawns, and Even's heart melts because he looks like a kitten. Like, if Even kept petting him like this, he might start purring. “Smells good. You smell like apples. Smells good.” Isak wrinkles his nose. “I already said that, didn't I?” 

“You did, but that's okay.”

“Yeah, that's okay.”

Isak pulls back, his head still on Even's pillow but now they're far enough to look at each other. Even raises one hand up to smooth the curls out of Isak's face, pressing light kisses to his forehead as he does. “Did you sleep well?” He asks, smiling to himself as Isak leans into his touch. Isak looks so pleased that Even can't bring himself to move his hand, so he keeps it resting on Isak's cheek. 

The boy nods. “Yeah. Dreamed about you.” Even raises his eyebrows. “You bought us one way tickets to Italy. We went to some...some resort in Tuscany. I don't know what city. You'd have loved all the flowers, Even, it was gorgeous. Maybe it's not that gorgeous in real life but it was in my head. And we had this huge bed, with Egyptian cotton sheets, and all these pillows...” Isak blushes, realizing he's rambling. But Even is listening intently, gently asks Isak to continue. He loves when Isak tells stories, tells him what's going on in his head whether it's a dream about a trip to Italy or an impending panic attack because he thought he saw his mother through a store window. “Anyway, you bought me new flowers everyday. I always woke up to roses on the bedside table, or tulips, or orchids. New flowers everyday. You said it was because you wanted the room to smell and look good when I woke up, so I'd always wake up happy. I asked what you did, then, to wake up happy. Since I didn't give you flowers. And you said... You said that as long as you wake up next to me, you'll be happy.” He blushes and shrugs. “Then I woke up because you were staring at me like a freak.”

Warmth spreads through Even's chest, and he leans forward to press his lips to Isak's. It's closed mouth but it's still passionate, dripping with all the love Even holds in his body for this boy, this sweet boy. “As long as I'm waking up next to you, I'm waking up happy,” he whispers, and Isak blushes. He always blushes, no matter how many kind things Even says to him. Even could wax so much poetry about his love for this boy, probably would one day. But he wouldn't publish it, because he only wants one person to read it. 

Isak smiles, reaching up to run his fingers through Even's hair. Even leans into it, pulls him closer. “I love you,” Isak breathes. They say it a lot, through words and actions, and yet it never fails to steal the breath from Even's lungs. He still can't believe, after all this time, that he still loves Isak so fiercely. That he's lucky enough to have someone as sweet and soft and beautiful, so fucking beautiful, as Isak. This is his boy, this boy is fucking his and he's so fucking gone for this boy. 

“I love you so much, baby,” Even whispers, and revels in the way that Isak melts at the words. He pulls Isak back into his chest, pressing his lips to Even's. There's tongue this time, but it's slow and sensual in the most innocent way, and Even is so in love with this boy that he doesn't know how he ever lived before he met Isak. He doesn't know how he ever breathed, or got up in the morning, or made food, without Isak there. He doesn't know how he loved without Isak there to love him back. Perhaps he hadn't.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!!


End file.
